Sonic The Hedgehog: The Next Generation
by Karl The Fox
Summary: Sonic and the gang settle down and have kids. The Next Generation!
1. Meeting Sonic's kids part 1

Note: I do not own the sonic team. Only the kids and Family of the bad guy.

* * *

20 years ago from our story. "No! Sonic! Help! Me!" said Ivo Robotnik.

"Why should I?" said Sonic.

Sonic was now 20 years old. Little did he know Robotnik was about to die. "Cause we are going to die," said Eggman.

Boom! Eggman had died. The explosion knocked Sonic out of the death egg and with the Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic!" said Amy.

"Amy?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said Amy.

"I love you," said Sonic.

* * *

3 years later. A car drove away saying Just Married. "See you next fall," said a man in armor.

Rogue heard it. She ignored it. Standing next to her was Knuckles. He was holding a little bundle. It was a baby boy. About 1 year old. He was a bat. He was one of two twins. His name is Rex. His twin was standing next to her father. Her name was Jem. "Daddy, will I have a cousin or two?"

"Probably," said Knuckles.

"Ga ha!" said Rex.

Everyone left. The man was still there. "He will be brave and strong," said the man.

* * *

2 years later. "Sonic!" yelled Amy.

"What?!" said Sonic.

"Help!"

Amy was now about 9 months pregnant. In the hospital. "Say calm and push," said the doctor.

Sonic say something on a building. It was a man in armor. Then a baby hedgehog head came out of Amy's lower region. It was a boy. "Awe cute," said Sonic.

When Sonic looked up again at the man he was gone. Amy screamed. Then a baby hedgehog came flying towards the Doc. The doctor said it was a boy. Amy held him. "You guys can come in," said Sonic.

Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Maria came in. "They're so cute," said Maria.

"Calm down," said Shadow.

Rex, Jem, Marie, and Shadow Jr. came in. They were 3 years old. Jem was holding a bottle. She then gave it to sonic. "Thanks Jem," said Sonic.


	2. Meeting Sonic's kid part 2

"What are you going to name them?" asked Cream.

"Miles," said Amy.

The little one in her arms giggled. "Hey, he likes it," said Knuckles.

"And him Sonic Jr." said Sonic.

The baby laughed. "He likes it," said Sonic.

* * *

3 years later. "Sonic," said Amy.

Again another child was about to be born. "Stay still," said the doctor.

Amy pushed the baby out. It flew at the doc's face. Sonic laughed. "You guys can come in," said Sonic.

Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Maria, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow Jr, Marie, Jem, Rex, and Jack came in. "What is her name?" asked Tails.

"Amy Sonia," said Amy and Sonic.

"Goo!" said Amy Sonia.

* * *

12 years have past. Sonic and Amy now had 6 kid. Miles and Sonic Jr. were now 15. They're sister Sonia was 12. And had 4 baby siblings. They're names are Jules (named after his grandfather); Austin (a twin); Jasmine (other twin); and Toxic (adopted). Jules was 2; Austin and Jasmine are 1; and Toxic is 3.


	3. The dream

Sonic Jr was sound asleep. He had a weird dream. It was about man. The man was in armor. 3 spikes on the shoulder pads and on the helmet; a dark purple cape, black ninja outfit, and six spikes on his gauntlets. He was fighting a black and navy blue hedgehog. The armored man was a fox. "Stand down Mephiles!" said the man.

"Never Shreds," said the hedgehog.

"It's Shredder!" said the man.

"Too bad, so sad," said Mephiles.

Mephiles kicked off the helmet. It revealed a fox with a scar. "Are you okay?" Junior yelled at the man.

"Yes. Ask your father about Mephiles." he said.

"Why?"

"Do it!" he yelled.

Jr. woke up. It was Saturday, July 10th 2038. 2:00 P.M. "I slept through half the day!" he said.

He got dressed in casual clothing. "Morning sleepy head," said a voice.

"Uncle Manic!" said Junior.

"Finally you woke up," said Dash.

Junior ran down stairs. His mom stop him. What are you doing? she asked.

"Going to ask Dad a question," he said.

"Okay," Amy said.


	4. The Question

Sonic Jr searched frantically around the house. He went to his mom. "Mom," said Junior.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where is dad?" he asked.

"In the attic with Karl and Tails," Amy said.

"Thanks! Wait, we have an attic?" he said.

He ran to the Attic. "Booyahcacha!" he heard.

He opened the attic door. The TV was on. "Hi Uncle Tails. Hi Uncle Karl. Dad!" Junior said.

* * *

My P.O.V.

"Hey kiddo," I said as he went to his dad.

"What is it, Junior?" asked Sonic.

"Do you know a man named Mephiles?" asked Junior.

I froze. 'He actually did what I asked him in his dream,' I thought.

Tails knew something was up when I froze. "No, why?" said Sonic.

"A man in my dream told to," said junior.

"What did he look like," asked Sonic.

"A man in armor, I have it in my dream journal," he said.

"Lets go check out your dream journal, then," said Sonic.

They left. I unfroze. "Why did you freeze, Karl?" asked Tails.

"No reason," I said, knowing he realized something.

"Lets check out your room," said Tails.

I grabbed him. "No!" I said in my shredder voice.

"Tell me," said Tails.

"Fine," I said.


End file.
